


Alterations

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third story in fandom, and my first slash story ever. Bashir takes Garak up on an offer of a suit, complete with a fitting. Posted in 1995 originally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterations

"My, my, my, this _is_ a surprise," Garak proclaimed as Doctor Julian Bashir entered his tailoring shop. He walked over to his lunch companion, greeting him with an enigmatic smile. "And to what do I owe this unexpected honor?" he gushed.

Julian rolled his eyes. Garak could be so dramatic at times! "I'm finally taking you up on your offer, Garak. I've come to find a suit," Julian announced, eyes taking in the colorful, unusual, and downright uncomfortable-looking clothes adorning the shop.

Garak's face lit up. "I'm truly delighted, doctor, that you have chosen my humble shop. Then again, it _is_ the only one on DS Nine," the tailor added smugly. Julian's eyebrow quirked at Garak's dry wit. "Now, if I may ask, what exactly are you looking for?" Garak turned all business.

"I need something to impress someone," Julian said with a mysterious air.

"Oh?" the Cardassian inquired conversationally, but his senses went on full alert.

Julian continued with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes. You see, I'm not exactly sure how this person feels, or how I feel. But I'd like the chance to find out. To be honest, I'm afraid pursuing this will affect our friendship. So I need all the confidence I can get," he admitted, staring at Garak with a peculiar light in his eyes.

Since Garak couldn't interpret it, he chalked it up to anticipation. He had a good guess as to who the young doctor was referring to: Major Kira Nerys. Everyone knew about the strange effect Ambassador Troi's illness had on the station's population, and particularly, Julian and Kira. It was logical that the two of them would want to see where their latent attraction would lead them. He had a right to be apprehensive, if indeed she was the one he was referring to, Garak thought with an internal grin. He studied the young man for a long minute, chin held lightly in hand, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe I have just the thing. Just a minute." The tailor went to a rack and pulled out a short jacket and pants. "What about this?" he asked, presenting the clothes to the younger man.

Julian took them, eyeing them speculatively. His face broke into a slow smile. "This is perfect. Let me try it on," he asked eagerly as he took the jacket off its hanger. He slipped his long arms into the cool fabric, smoothing the collar as he walked over to the full-length mirror. The jacket hung loosely from his shoulders, his fingertips barely peeking out from the too-long sleeves. "It seems to be a bit too big," Julian observed, amusement coloring his words.

"That is easily corrected," Garak surmised, grabbing his tailoring tool and taking measurements. He was absorbed in the figures and missed the look in the doctor's eyes as his hands brushed his shoulders, his arms, or his back. But when he came around to face the younger man, he thought he caught a wisp of something on his face. He could have sworn the doctor's eyes had widened slightly, a light flush spreading along his cheekbones. But perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

The tailor stepped back, critically assessing his quick work. Yes, it still needed major alterations, but for now, it would do. But that horrible uniform underneath it! he thought. The doctor needed something to bring out his unusual coloring.

Julian studied his reflection with his lower lip between his teeth. The jacket did look remarkably better, but it still lacked something. With the right shirt, he thought, even as a deep maroon shirt appeared in his vision. "Garak! How did you know?" Julian spluttered, delightfully surprised. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he took the proffered shirt and held it up to his chin. The color deepened his skin tone to molten gold; his eyes glowed a shade darker than mahogany. He thought he heard an intake of breath to his side, but he was intent on the image he presented.

"Doctor, I think we have found your color," Garak announced, coming up beside him and putting his arm casually around his shoulders. He smiled at Julian's reflection.

The doctor's brow creased in contemplation. "You think so?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and fixing the tailor in the mirror with his intense gaze.

"Oh, most definitely," Garak whispered on a breath, then, quickly pulling himself together, took a step back. "And I'm not just saying that, not that I would to any of my customers, mind you. My only purpose is to make the customer happy," he pledged solemnly.

"Oh, I'd say you've done that, Garak," Julian breathed his approval. He set the shirt down on the table and shrugged out of the jacket. He held it out to Garak with a smile. "I think I'll take the suit, as well as the shirt. But I suppose I'll have to schedule a time to have it altered?" Julian asked, surprising Garak with the sudden light in his eyes.

"Wonderful choice, may I say Doctor. Mayhap I am teaching you a thing or two about fashion," he raised his eyeridges at him, eyes twinkling and a smile on his lips.

Julian smiled wryly. "I did know a thing or two before, you know. It's just that the uniform doesn't leave much time for recreational dress," Julian sighed, sticking his finger in the collar of his turtleneck, pulling it a little and grimacing a lot.

Garak tsked at him, "Who designed those, anyway? They did a terrible job." He circled the amused doctor, pinching at the sleeves, the high turtleneck, and the back of his uniform. "If you like, I could alter this as well. The fit is all wrong for you."

Julian started to protest, "Garak, these are specially made for us. I don't think Starfleet would want us altering them," but was cut off by Garak's wagging finger.

"Now, now, doctor, I don't tell you how to treat your patients, do I? Well then, let me do my job." He sized him up with a practiced eye, muttering, "... can't believe the cut...should be strung up...."

Julian bit back a grin. Almost every officer at one time or another complained about their uniform, with more coming from the female half of Starfleet. "Garak, I hate to cut this short, but I really do have to be going. I have an appointment," Julian announced apologetically. He missed the flicker of emotion that crossed Garak's face.

He quickly controlled it and waved at the door. "By all means, don't let me keep you. Just let me know when you want to schedule that fitting," Garak retained his cool, professional manner.

Julian noted his change in attitude, but shrugged it off. "Tomorrow morning would be good. About 1030?" Julian queried.

The Cardassian gave a short nod. "Ten-thirty would be fine. Good day, Doctor," he dismissed him.

"Good day, Garak. See you tomorrow," Julian flashed a smile and bounced out of the shop.

Garak leaned against the worktable, wondering what that entire conversation was about.

\----------

Garak was having an interesting morning. He was busy with a customer, but not just any customer.

The good Doctor stood in front of a full length mirror, twisting this way and that, admiring his reflection. "Garak, I have to admit, this is beautiful," he sighed, running his hands over the sleek-fitting jacket. The maroon silk shirt contrasted with the rougher texture of the light gray jacket, the slightly darker gray pants bringing the ensemble together.

Garak beheld him, enthralled. "Doctor, you have a uniquely exotic taste, truly exquisite," he complimented him.

"You have no idea," Julian muttered under his breath, ducking his head to hide his wicked smile.

"I'm sorry?" the Cardassian asked with a quizzical expression, stepping closer.

Julian lifted his head to meet the tailor's gaze. He cleared his throat, answering, "I said, that's kind of you."

Garak watched his face intently, not sure _what_ was going on with the younger man. He must really be apprehensive about his date with Major Kira. Speaking of which..."Doctor, just when is this date supposed to take place?" the Cardassian asked, eyeing a loose thread.

"Tonight," Julian replied as Garak expertly snipped the offending thread.

"Tonight?" the tailor anguished. He glanced up into the doctor's face and caught the mysterious smile before it was wiped clean away. He shrugged slightly and announced, "The suit will be ready at 1800, then. You can pick it up right before your date."

Julian's eyes grew pleading, matching the tone in his voice. "Could you possibly have it ready by 1700 instead? The, ah, date is for 1800," the doctor added with a devilishly charming grin.

Garak sighed plaintively. "I could, but it would mean working through lunch," he pointedly informed the doctor. Between Julian's pleading eyes and his forlorn expression, he relented. "I promise, your entire outfit will be ready by 1700."

Julian flashed him a dazzling smile. "Garak, you have no idea how much I appreciate this," he squeezed the tailor's arm. He went to change back into his uniform, leaving Garak shaking his head at the younger man's strange behavior.

\----------

"Here you are, Doctor, as promised," Garak announced as Julian entered his shop, out of breath.

"Garak. I'm sorry I'm late. A last minute emergency in the Infirmary," he explained. He paused to catch his breath, then asked rather sheepishly, "Garak, could I impose on you one more time? Could I change in the dressing room? I don't have time to go back to my quarters," he pleaded.

Garak was ready to protest that he was closing up, but how could one look into those deep, toffee-colored eyes and refuse? With a restrained sigh, he waved to the back of the store. "By all means, Doctor. Be my guest." He watched Julian bounce to the rooms, a peculiar feeling flitting through his bones. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, until Julian emerged a few minutes later.

Garak drew in a quick breath; the maroon of the shirt did indeed make Julian's caramel skin appear darker, and his eyes stand out even more. The short jacket hugged his slender form, making him appear even more willowy. The dark gray pants fit him to a tee, and the total effect was spellbinding. When Garak's eyes returned to Julian's face, he saw, to his astonishment, a playful smile teasing about his mouth.

"Well, Garak? What do you think?" His eyes danced with excitement, and was that a bit of apprehension reflected as well?

It took a moment for Garak to answer. "I do believe your companion this evening will be pleasantly surprised."

Julian's playful grin softened to a relieved smile. "Just what I wanted to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date. Coming?" Julian asked.

Garak blinked, not sure he had heard correctly. The younger man hadn't moved; he stood by the mirror, arms behind his back, large eyes questioning. "I'm sorry, I believe I heard you incorrectly. I thought you asked if I were coming along," Garak laughed lightly.

Julian regarded him with solemn eyes. "I did," he affirmed, much to Garak's surprise. He searched the older man's face, finally locking gazes with him.

After a fashion, the Cardassian laughed nervously. "Oh, my dear doctor, you had me going there for a minute. Surely the Major wouldn't enjoy my company nearly as much as yours," he brushed him off, but his light tone was forced.

Julian's slow, deliberate steps drew him closer to the Cardassian. When he was face to face with him, staring directly into his eyes, he replied, "What gave you the impression that I was talking about Kira?" his voice so low it sent shivers up the Cardassian's back.

"I, ah," Garak fumbled, losing himself in those dark eyes, "I merely assumed, from your earlier description, that it was our Major to whom you were referring. A miscalculation on my part, for sure," he added a bit disbelievingly.

The doctor's lips curved slightly. "One I'm willing to overlook, this one time," Julian almost whispered, his eyes dropping down to the other man's full lips.

Garak's eyes followed the same path on the beautiful face in front of him, licking his lips unconsciously. The young man's closeness was making him lightheaded. His warm, musky, scent rose to his more delicate senses, filling him with almost-forgotten emotions, feelings he hadn't felt in so long...

"Doctor, if we are indeed to dine this evening, we had best be going," he whispered hoarsely. His hesitant eyes rose to meet Julian's wide ones - sparkling with lust. In that split second, all his defenses came down, and Julian's mouth closed over his, drawing a desperate moan from the older man. The gentle pressure was definitely not what he was used to, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. He didn't know what to make of it when Julian's tongue nudged his lips, but allowed him to push them apart, jumping in surprise and wonder as his warm tongue entered his mouth.

Julian set to work learning the secrets of the tailor's mouth, exploring as far back as he could reach. Curiosity overcame the strangeness, and Garak's tongue rose hesitantly to touch the tip of Julian's own. Pushing lightly, he discovered the texture so much coarser than his own, and drown himself in it. They teased each other; flicking delicately, pushing firmly, nipping lightly, eliciting deep-throated moans from both of them. Julian expertly drew Garak's tongue into his own mouth, where he discovered his tongue was definitely longer than his own.

Garak's strong hands cupped the doctor's head firmly as he pressed deeper and deeper into his mouth, sending his emotions into a dizzying upward spiral. Julian's arms reached for the other man, almost desperately, as his knees weakened. He pulled the Cardassian to him, groaning as Garak's erection brushed his own.

Garak's moan blended with his as he pulled back from the warm confines of the young doctor's delicious mouth. Catching his breath, he whispered, "Well, my dear Doctor, it seems we are in the same predicament."

Panting lightly, Julian agreed. "It seems we are. What shall we do about it?" he asked with a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes.

With a raised eyeridge, Garak slowly pushed the jacket off Julian's slender shoulders, sensually brushing his fingers along his arms as he did so. He tossed the jacket, now wrinkled beyond belief, onto the table. His attention was drawn back to Julian's chest, rising and falling lightly in anticipation. His hands slid over the silky smoothness of the shirt, halting just above the buttons.

"What's wrong, Garak?" Julian asked, seeing the worried expression cross his face.

He flicked his eyes to the glass doors, where anyone could saunter by and see them. Julian followed his gaze and nodded slowly. "You see, my dear Doctor," the endearment taking on new meaning for him, "this is not the most private spot on the station. But I know what is." He turned and beckoned the younger man to follow. He led him to a blank wall at the back of the store.

"Now what?" Julian asked, perplexed; his present state was becoming unbearable.

The tailor wagged a finger at him and pushed a control panel. The wall slid back, revealing a tiny bedroom. Garak stepped inside, drawing the younger man into his arms as the door slid closed behind them. "No one can get in; only I know the code. Now, where were we?" he murmured, sliding his long fingers through Julian's soft hair, eyes caressing his face.

Julian met his gaze, and with a catlike smile, proceeded to divest him of his clothing. Once restrictions were out of the way, flesh met flesh - warm, brown, silky smooth met warm, gray, rough - with a shudder. Julian's nimble fingers roamed Garak's broader chest; caressing it lovingly. He ran two fingers along the Cardassian's neck ridges, sending a jolt of emotion through the older man. Garak hugged him close, devouring his mouth with unfulfilled desire. Julian wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, holding him tightly against him; mouth to mouth, chest to chest, hip to hip.

Garak wished he could go on tasting the young man forever, but he had more...pressing matters that needed attending to. "Julian," he murmured, stirring the hair near his ear.

"Yes, Elim?" Julian whispered back, biting lightly along the neck cords.

Garak moaned sharply; his hips bucked slightly, causing both of them to moan anew. "You remember our previous predicament? Well, it's getting rather urgent," he managed to gasp.

Deep brown eyes met clear blue in silent communication. Julian moved to the bed, lying down and beckoning Garak to join him. The Cardassian remained standing, admiring him for a minute. Gracefully stretched out on the bed, impish smile firmly in place, face flushed a rosy shade of red: the doctor made a beautiful picture. Julian's eyes lowered fractionally; Garak could have sworn he saw fire flickering there. Or else it was a reflection of his own desire. He hurriedly joined the younger man, making himself comfortable behind him as he gathered him in his arms. Julian's leaner frame seemed custom molded to fit Garak's; a perfect counterpart to him in every way. His stomach lay against the small of Julian's back, pressed against the inviting picture his pert little ass made. He nibbled lightly at Julian's slim neck, his hands moving down his smooth chest to caress his hard stomach.

Julian raised one arm behind his head, pulling Garak around to press his lips to his. Garak's hand brushed Julian's erection, causing the younger man to gasp and moan. Sweat broke out over his body as Garak's hand began stroking him tenderly. Julian nuzzled his face into the Cardassian's neck ridges, flicking his tongue over them.

It was Garak's turn to gasp and moan. He closed his eyes, caught up in the incredible sensations Julian's tongue was wreaking on his body. A throb from his straining member snapped his eyes open. He whispered, with borderline desperation, "Julian."

On a whispered breath, "Yes." Julian could feel the cool wetness against him, some part of his brain remembering that Cardassian males were self lubricating. Certainly came in handy at moments like this...his concentration shattered as Garak moved against him.

His voice trembling, the older man whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," this time a pleading moan.

He shuddered at the intensity in Julian's reply. He caressed his backside, stroking its smoothness, finer than any piece of silk he had ever held. He positioned himself between the two perfect half moons and abruptly rolled over onto his back, taking Julian with him. Julian's startled cry dissolved into a groan of pleasure as Garak began slowly stretching and filling him. Garak's arms gripped Julian tightly, so intense were the sensations he was enduring.

When Julian rested completely on Garak, he lay back flat against him. Turning his head to his, he kissed him deeply. They lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time, then Garak shifted his hips slightly. A whimper. Another shift, harder this time. A moan. A full thrust, and a gasp from both.

The Cardassian built up a rhythm, bouncing Julian lightly against him until he thought he could bounce him forever and never get a release. Slowly, he felt the tension build; Julian's moans and his were growing stronger as he thrust his hips harder. Starbursts filled his vision, sparkling with a thousand tiny lights in infinite colors. He was dimly aware of Julian's shout, so loud to his own ears was his own. When he came back to his senses, he felt Julian trembling in his arms. "Julian, what's wrong?" he asked, afraid he had hurt him.

"Nothing," the younger man whispered, burying his head into the space between his neck ridge and chest. His breathing returned to normal and he peeked up at him, warm brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "It's just that," Julian's hand raised to stroke along his jaw, "I never thought this would happen."

He smiled affectionately at the young man, caressing his smooth cheek. "I have to admit, dear doctor, that I didn't think so either," he whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. He brought Julian's hand up to his mouth, kissing each of the slender fingers in turn. Julian closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks.

Garak drew another breath; he would never tire of looking at him. He silently marveled at how this evening was progressing. He certainly hoped the doctor would invite him to dinner more often. "I could stay like this for a very long time," he whispered, bending down to trail kisses along Julian's slender neck. "Though we will have to make some slight alterations to our schedules," he mused with a grin.

"Why?" Julian murmured, enjoying the other man's ministrations.

He glanced down at the younger man coquettishly. "Why indeed, my delightful doctor. Do you plan on doing this in the Replimat?" he asked with wide-eyed surprise. He knew the young man liked adventure, but this was highly unusual.

Julian's face abruptly fell; Garak wondered what had happened. "Oh, Elim, I wish you hadn't said that," Julian moaned softly.

"What _are_ you talking about, dear doctor?" he asked, oblivious to the pain flickering across Julian's face. "Julian?" he inquired softly, finally picking up on the other man's mood. He forced the young man to look him in the eye. What he saw there was not encouraging.

Eyes full of pain and worry, Julian tried to explain. "Elim, I thought you understood. I wanted to see how our relationship would have worked. I don't want to lose our friendship. But what happened, happened. That's it," he said quietly.

Garak was silent, unable to process what he was telling him. Julian's words swam through his mind, completely foreign to him. As what the doctor was trying to tell him slowly sank in, anger welled in his chest. He pushed the young man off him and jumped off the bed.

"What do you mean, that's it? Don't you Humans have any morals? What we just shared was not just for mutual pleasure, doctor. On Cardassia, we consider the adult act of sleeping together the bonds of marriage. You can't tell me you didn't know that," he shouted, his eyes flashing vivid sapphire.

All the color drained from Julian's normally warm caramel skin. "I didn't," he whispered, eyes wide with horror before he turned his back to the tailor. "Oh, gods," Julian moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Garak groaned silently. "You really didn't know, did you?" he asked softly, his anger dissipating like a popped balloon. "What have I done to you?" he murmured, walking over to the distraught young man. "I'm sorry Julian. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

Julian's shoulders tensed when he felt Garak's hands on them. "It's I who should be apologizing, Garak. I just didn't think, something I do a lot of. I hope I haven't ruined anything between us," he moaned softly.

Garak's light touch on his shoulders worked its way down his arms, reaching his hands. He crossed his arms across the slim chest, bringing the younger man's with them. Julian leaned his head back, brushing his cheek against the rough neck ridges. "You certainly know where the sensitive spots are," Garak murmured into Julian's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"So do you," Julian moaned lightly, opening his eyes to study the Cardassian's expression. Tinged with lust and hurt, his blue eyes cut right through him, straight to his soul. Julian shivered in the Cardassian's strong embrace, searching for the words to express his shame, hurt, and sorrow. Their lips met in a tender kiss that forgave more than words ever could. They stood like that for the longest time - eternity - silent tears falling from two sets of eyes. Julian leaned his cheek against the older man's, nuzzling it softly in silent apology. He kissed lightly along Garak's jawline, pausing near his ear. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Elim," tenderly in his ear before his mouth moved lower, once again nipping lightly along the Cardassian's sensitive neck ridges.

Garak fought back a groan of pleasure, digging his fingers into the younger man's arms. As it became apparent that Julian was ready to take up where they had left off, he gently but firmly pushed him away.

Julian fixed his questioning eyes - filled with desire - on the older man. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Garak shook his head. "You may be able to accept what happened between us easily, but I can't. Julian, in the eyes of Cardassia, we're married. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he pleaded with him, eyes incredulous.

Julian blinked once. "Yes. It means if we ever go to Cardassia, we're married. But I don't plan on returning to Cardassia any time soon, and I doubt you'd be welcomed back. So...." Julian stepped closer to him, eyes smoldering, running a finger along the sharp collarbone, "let's just enjoy what we have, now," he whispered seductively, bringing his mouth to his.

Garak moaned lightly at his touch, but then pulled abruptly back. "Then you don't mind being married to me, unofficially," he had to make sure.

Julian sent him a patient smile. "Elim, if we were on Cardassia, I would be honored to be called your mate. But isn't that an ancient tradition?" he couldn't resist the dig. To Julian's amazement, the tailor's face took on a greenish hue.

Embarrassed, Garak muttered, "Well, some of us _are_ still old fashioned," making a great show of studying the floor.

Julian shook his head, one corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile. "You crafty old Cardassian. You just wanted to see how I would react, didn't you?"

Not-so-innocent blue eyes met amused toffee-colored ones. "Ah, I," Garak began sheepishly, "Oh, come here," he cried exasperatedly, pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. Julian laughed quietly as Garak's nimble tongue began tickling behind his ear. Garak whispered, "I do humbly apologize, Julian. How can I make it up to you?" as he ran his tongue down the tender neck, his hands up the supple spine.

Julian arched his back, almost feline-like, bringing himself even closer to the other man. His eyes, half-lidded with desire, drank up the other man. Garak was once again taken back by the intensity those two features emanated.

Julian smiled dreamily at him, murmuring, "We have all night to discuss that," before his lips once again found his.

\----------

"Good morning, Garak," Julian murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, Julian. It's a beautiful day," Garak returned, enjoying watching the young man wake up. He had spent the last half hour watching him sleep.

"Yes, it certainly is," Julian smiled, kissing him fully before stretching lazily.

The Cardassian admired the graceful way he moved, watching the muscles work under the caramel skin. He sighed lightly, dropping his head back to the pillow. _He_ was sore all over. He had tried to move earlier, but feared he had overworked himself the previous night. he licked his lips sensually as he remembered just _why_ and with whom he had overworked those muscles.

Julian turned around at just that moment and caught the look on the older man's face. He smiled softly as memories burned their way across his mind's eye. Garak chose that moment to glance at the young man. Gazes locked, hands moved, and they were once again entwined in each other's arms.

"We really should get ready for today," Julian murmured against the neckridges.

The tailor agreed. "I have some customers coming in from Riegel three-ah," he gasped as Julian's fingers found his swollen member. Groaning, he arched his back, drawing Julian toward him to kiss him hard, deep, and long. As the doctor began to work in earnest, Garak's mind left his body, and he lost himself in sensation.

The call could not have come at a worse moment. "Doctor Bashir, report to OPS," Dax's voice cheerfully announced in the air.

"I...have to...acknowledge them," Julian gasped, looking about in confusion.

"Well, do it," Garak growled, eyes clouded with lust.

Julian tossed clothes frantically about, crying, "I'm trying to! I can't remember where I left - my uniform. My communicator is on my uniform still," he whispered with a catch in his voice. "Out in the shop." He turned horrified eyes to the Cardassian, who groaned painfully.

"Well, get it," he instructed him, waving at the door.

"I can't. You said you have the only code to open the door. And I can't very well go out like this," he waved at his au natural state.

Garak stopped his attempt to get off the bed and broke into a smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm getting used to seeing you like this," he replied huskily. He made his way over to the door and punched in the code. "Now, here's a blanket. Tuck it around you and sneak out there. I'm the only one who works here, so no one will see you. Now scoot, before they send out search parties," he shooed the young man with an amused smile.

Julian returned a minute later, clutching his uniform to his chest. "I have to report to OPS. Commander Sisko wants to go over the latest reports from the Gamma Quadrant." He looked wild-eyed, and Garak could see why. He certainly couldn't appear in OPS in that condition.

"Julian, you have a very big problem," he deadpanned.

Julian sent him a withering look. "This is no time to joke, Garak!" he cried hysterically. He bit his lip, badly aroused and frustrated. If only he could get more time...his face suddenly brightened. "I think I can convince Jadzia to give me about 10 minutes," he said with a smirk, eyes twinkling.

Less than a minute later, Garak was in Julian's arms once again. "I told you she would give me 10 minutes," Julian whispered into his ear as he rocked against him.

"Indeed you did. So this happens to you quite a lot?" he grunted, panting.

Julian bit him lightly on the back of his neck, bringing a wonderfully deep moan from the older man's throat. "Not really. She just knows I'm terrible to wake up in the morning," Julian explained. "Now shut up and enjoy yourself," he instructed, gripping the older man tighter in his hand as he thrust into him deeper.

\----------

"Doctor, next time I call a meeting, you had better be there on time," Sisko reprimanded him.

"Yes sir," Julian responded seriously, but couldn't quite hide the smile that kept tugging at his mouth.

Sisko had seen the doctor like this before; vacant stare, faint smile on his lips, his inattention to anything around him. He shook his head, wondering who the lucky woman was this time. "And I'd advise you to get another cover. I'm on to you and Dax's little scheme," he lifted a brow at the younger man, ignoring the snicker coming from Dax's general area.

Julian seemed to snap out of his reverie and said, "I'll be sure to set my chronometer earlier, Commander. I really should report to the Infirmary now," he said as way of being dismissed.

Sisko waved him off, shaking his head in wonder at the young man's stamina.

\----------

Julian bounced into the Infirmary, greeting everyone with a cheerful "Good morning." He had even stopped to say hello to Quark, who was just getting up after a long night of Tongo with Dax.

Julian checked on his patients, then called up his days' schedule. Not much here, he thought to himself. I wonder if I could skip out for an hour or two? A slow, seductive smile crossed his lips, and he made for the little tailoring shop.

\----------

"Garak?" Julian called softly into the shop. The lights were dim; he wondered where the tailor had gone. He stepped further into the dark shadows, calling again, "Garak," when he came up short. Around the worktable, behind the dressing rooms, stood breakfast by candlelight. "Oh, Elim," Julian whispered softly, eyes shining.

"Yes, Julian?" the soft voice inquired behind him. He turned to see Garak, the light making his skin take on a more beige tone, and caught his breath. His eyes reflected the Cardassian's wonder at seeing each other in the warm, golden glow.

Julian marveled at the Cardassian's ability to read his mind. He had just been thinking that he should have gotten something to eat. "How did you know?" Julian asked as Garak walked further into the soft amber light.

The tailor smiled knowingly. "I know you, Julian Subatoi Bashir. As well as you know me," he said quietly. The two men stared at each other for a long moment, then both took a seat opposite the other. "I believe we had some alterations to discuss," Garak began quietly, watching the shadows flicker across the young man's face in front of him.

"I believe we did," Julian agreed, a contented smile crossing his lips. He placed his open hand on the table between them.

Garak's hand slid into his, two sets of slender fingers intertwining. They enjoyed their meal together, as they always had.

The End


End file.
